Two-Timing Villager
by Lizzy-Berry
Summary: Welcome to my first story, based on the most popular crossover fighting series of all time! Premise: Villager has two significant others, and Princess Daisy tries to sort out his love life. However, the other fighters take advantage of the situation. Can Daisy and Luigi stop them before things go too far? Note: If you know where I got this storyline from, you get a gold star!
1. Chapter 1

_This story begins in the Ultimate World of Smash, (Smash Bros. Ultimate) also known as the World of Light, or the 5_ _th_ _World. All the fighters had just transitioned from the Fourth World (Sm4sh) for a new tournament, with some old faces, and some new ones. As they battle and train throughout their time in the Smash Universe, created by the mysterious Master Hand, they discover that living in This World isn't all about fighting, and they start to develop new friendships and rivalries, and everyone works together in the toughest or simplest of situations…. But they don't have to like it! After their experiences in the World of Melee and the World of Brawl, they take on a new world! Here, we see the fighters' life in the Ultimate World, whether they're fighting or not._

 _This story takes place in the so-called Smash Mansion, where the fighters reside._

Samus, in her infamous Power Suit had just finished training for the new tournament. She decides to head to the kitchen to grab herself milkshake for all her hard work. She HAD to anyway! I mean, her two worst enemies, Ridley and her doppelgänger Dark Samus had joined, which meant life for her in the Ultimate World had just gotten serious. Those two were screwing with her, like, every day. If some space alien… um… pirate thing had killed your poor parents AND showed up in your life AGAIN to put up a fight, you'd practically want to chomp on Ben and Jerry's ice cream every day! However, she had tried to drown her sorrows in milkshake, which seemed to work. Samus had been doing it ever since. And yes. It was a weird habit. But then again, everyone in the This World was a little nuts! But it would have to be a tie between Wario, Bowser Jr, and the Koopalings to be the nuttiest.

She was pouring herself a blueberry flavour one this time. Very convenient. Unfortunately, she was interrupted when all of a sudden, a fat, slimy fish was slammed onto the table out of nowhere, causing her to almost knock over her glass.

"Ugh!" she groaned, and backed away.

She then looked up and saw that Captain Olimar, and PSI user Ness and a few pikmin were dressed as if they'd gone fishing. Well DUH, what with the giant mackerel they'd showed off in front of Samus' face, of course they'd been fishing at Tortimer Island.

"Are we men? Or aren't we men?" Olimar boasted and looked at Ness, patting his back. "We're men, alright!" Ness announced. "and these fish will be pucker when we fry them up!" Ness emphasized his point by dangling the other two remaining fish on their fishing rod in front of the galactic bounty hunter, who rolled her eyes at them. Like she really cared about mackerel.

"A touch of tartae sauce should do it!" Olimar added, while one of his pikmin placed a container on the table.

Samus decided to give these two a piece of her mind. How could these two POSSIBLY have time for fishing, when they're in the middle of the ULTIMATE tournament and training and sparring is what they should be doing! She slapped the fishes out of her face and hissed, "There's a time for fishing and a time for training! Right now, you two should be training, unless you want to have your butts whooped."

"Pfft, Samus, you're soo serious sometimes. Cut some slack! You're no fun when you're training all the time!" Ness said, using his PSI powers to make a fiery spark flicker on his fingertip.

Samus didn't respond; she gave a huge eye roll and made her drink. That's when newcomer Princess Daisy of Sarasaland walked in, and spotted the patterned tin that the Olimar's pikmin put on the table. Daisy, is Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom's best friend and is rather tomboyish and bossy, but she has a good heart. In fact, she is Peach's echo, so Daisy has to practice and use all of Peach's moves when fighting in the tourney, but in her own way.

"Candy! Excellent!" she smirked and grabbed the container off the table to open.

"Woah, woah woah! They're not what you think!" Olimar intervened and took the container off the flower Princess.

Daisy huffed and rolled her eyes. Daisy has a rather passionate nature, unlike Peach who seems to be always humble. She put her hands on her hips and said,

"Olly, it's a Candy tin! Have you ever heard the expression, 'If it looks like a toad, it's a toad?'"

Olimar slyly and slowly opened the "candy tin" to reveal that it was full of live maggots that he and Ness used for fishing, much to Daisy and Samus's disgust.

"ARRGH! Eurgh! Gross!" they both screamed and backed away.

Olimar and Ness had a good laugh at the both of them, while the explorer put the creepy crawlies in the oversized refrigerator.

And that's just one of the things that happen when no one's fighting or training in This World. Not always, though. I mean, you see people like Cloud Strife or Incineroar fighting to their hearts content. Well, Incineroar fights for FUN. It can't help it! That new Pokémon turns EVERYTHING into a fight! Well, actually, it's a wrestler, so… what do you expect? Anyway, back to our story….

Though disgusted, Daisy and Samus eventually regained their composures and acted like nothing had happened there. Samus carried on drinking her blueberry milkshake, and Daisy just casually leaned against the wall awkwardly.

After a few moments, the Mansion phone started ringing. The ringtone was rather catchy; it was basically the beginning of the song, _Lifelight_ , in repeat, except the tone had a rather " _Twinkle, Twinkle, Star"_ motif to it. Something that a person like Bowser wouldn't get used to. It sounded like a baby's mobile. The phone kept on ringing, however, Samus and Daisy just carried on as if it wasn't ringing at all. They knew who it was that was ringing. They just didn't want to go with through all the drama and fuss.

That's when Captain Olimar spoke up though the noise.

"Ummm… isn't anyone gonna answer that?"

"NO!" Samus, Daisy and Ness exclaimed in unison. Daisy and Ness said it in a rather angry tone, but Samus just said it casually.

It was obviously one of Villager's girlfriends that was ringing, Petal. When Villager had met her, and told his secretary and all the other fighters about it, it was all " _OMG! It was love at first sight! We meant to be!"_ Yadda, yadda yadda and all that mushy stuff. Everyone rolled their eyes, and pretended to feel happy for this guy. However, Isabelle pointed out that he already had ANOTHER girlfriend, Turnip. Then Villager got the idea of dating two of them at the same TIME, just to shake things up. He'd been at it for about 2 months, which is almost a record! I tell you, Villager may be a sneaky snake, like the agent himself, but this was rather dangerous. Well, in terms of dating and relationships. It was ADUTLTERY! Mario found this pretty surprising, as when Villager first joined The Fourth World, just because he was from the Animal Crossing Universe, everyone expected him to be all goody-goody and to fight fair. Which is definitely not the situation here.

"Ooh! I-a never thought we would-a see this side of-a you, Villager!" Mario had remarked.

Well, we were going to see more of this side of him soon…

* * *

 **Disclamer: I don't own Smash Ultimate.**


	2. Chapter 2

The " _Lifelight"_ song continued to chime and echo throughout the rooms of the Mansion Of Smash. Fighters like Red and Leaf (Pokémon Trainers) and Dark Pit (please don't call him _Pittoo_ ) just stood there, in front of the chiming phone, not even bothering to so much as to walk and pick it up, despite being like, five feet away. They were just standing there, folding their arms, bored with the whole affair.

"I'm getting fed up with this now," Red groaned.

"Tell me why Villager didn't choose ONE girlfriend to date?" Leaf asked sarcastically.

"'Cos then our lives would be, _too quiet_!" Dark Pit replied in a high pitched voice first and reverting back to his normal, gruff voice.

It's amazing how they just ignore the phone like it's not even ringing. It still continued to ring, however.

Then there was the sound of rushing footsteps coming from the stairs of the Mansion. It was Iggy Koopa, twin brother of Lemmy Koopa, one of the Koopalings and Bowser Jr's alternate fighters from the Fourth Tournament, now competing again in the Ultimate tourney. This guy was just TOO DEMENTED for words, seeing as he seemed to be only one that was even bothered to go pick up the phone. He rushed towards it, only to be stopped.

" **NO!** " Red, Leaf and Dark Pit screamed. That startled the koopa kid, and he froze.

The phone _still_ continued to ring.

"Villager's mobile is getting repaired," Leaf explained.

"So, if you want to be like a koopa yo-yo, let it RING!" Dark Pit scolded.

Come to think of it, where _was_ Villager himself during this? Well, it just so happened to be upstairs in one of the Mansion bathrooms, getting ready for his hot date with Turnip. Princess Daisy banged on the door to let him know that the phone was ringing. _Again_.

"Hey Vill, phone!" Daisy called, banging on the door.

"Well then, go answer it, dammit!" Villager snapped, who had just finished combing his hair.

"Everyone's refusing to!" Daisy replied.

Villager groaned. Of course. Every time one of his girlfriends called, the other fighters had the job of having to answer the phone for him. However, everyone had gotten sick and tired of the whole routine. He opened the door reluctantly for Daisy. By then the telephone had stopped ringing.

"And now, there's no need," Daisy said innocently.

Villager rolled his eyes.

"So, which of your girlfriends are coming to 'smash' with you _this_ time? If you know what I mean….?" Daisy remarked smugly.

Villager decided to ignore that snarky little undertone. "I've got a date with my girl Turnip," he smiled.

Daisy then caught attention to what was glistening Villager's arm. It was actually a red velvet diamond watch that his girlfriend gave to him. A wide smile grew on the Sarasaland Princess's face.

"Now _that_ , I like!" she marvelled at Villager's arm and he took out his arm for her.

"Turnip gave it to me."

"And last week Petal brought you new trainers! I must say having two girlfriends does have its advantages…" Daisy teased.

"Daisy!" Villager hissed.

Then, a thought suddenly popped into Daisy's head. This wasn't at all surprising! This girl was all about crazy ideas. Daisy's friend, Princess Peach had said that Daisy was practically famous for it. All I know, this scheme better not try and undermine Villager's simultaneous relationships with Petal and Turnip. Though I could be wrong…

"If you were to give me that fancy watch… it wouldn't be too hard for me to answer all your calls," she smiled sweetly.

Luckily, Villager knew what Daisy was like and shut her down.

"Daisy, you're NOT getting your hands on my watch!"

"Then step aside and let me take a dump!" Daisy sighed and pushed past Villager to get into the bathroom while he left.

 _Pathetic. Utterly Pathetic._ _Daisy's up to something, I know she is. If she wants to try and interfere with my love life then she's got another thing coming!_ Villager thought. _In fact, I mean everyone!_

Daisy's actions lead to some pretty big consequences later on, but we'll get onto that soon.

Meanwhile, let us bring us to the perspective of Princess Daisy's almost-boyfriend, everyone's favourite green plumber, Luigi Mario. He happened to be in the Training Area, where all the fighters were required to train and prepare for battles throughout the Ultimate Tournament. He was practicing to use his brand-new Poltergust G-00 that inventor Professor E. Gadd had made for him. It was the least that he could do, since he was bored. He was singing to himself, "Happy birthday to-a me, happy birthday to-a me… Happy birthday dear Luigi…. Happy birthday to-a meeee…..."

Yes. Today was his birthday. And let's hope that Daisy and Mario know! I mean, what kind of almost-girlfriend would Daisy be for not knowing when Luigi's birthday is…...? Oh man, she doesn't. She was busy trying to figure out how to get Villager to make her be his "love doctor".

When Luigi had finished with his ghost-sucking vacuum cleaner, a wave of sadness and neglect washed over him. He then suddenly fell onto the cold hard ground, feeling sorry for himself, and pulled out a green cupcake with sprinkles that Princess Peach had made for him a few days ago.

"Why-a meee? Why does everyone have to-a forget about Luigi?" he moaned like one of those ghosts he'd sucked up during one of his spooky misadventures in his mansion. In an attempt to gobble up the sweet treat, he plopped on the cake onto his sausage nose, leaving a sticky green blob of the frosting there. He then continued his lonely tune.

"Happy birthday to-a me, happy birthday to-a me… Happy birthday dear Luigi…. Happy birthday to-a meeee…..."

* * *

 **Notes: Yes, I know, just because it's Luigi's birthday, means it's Mario's, however, since Luigi's a supporting/main character here, I wanted the focus to be on him. Petal's design is based off Villager's female "alternate costume" (Daisy Top) and Turnip's female "alternate costume" is a "Turnip Top".**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Smash Ultimate.**


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the oversized, luxury Smash Mansion Common Room, where all the fighters just like to hang out, rest, discuss and share stories about their universes, fighting strategies and pretty much everything about the Ultimate World.

The Common Room had a rather calm vibe – Sonic was sitting comfortably on the sofa, cuddling with his very favourite Pokémon, Pikachu. Those two have gotten very close since Galeem's previous invasion in this world. Pretty convenient, seeing as they're both rodents. Sonic nuzzled the electric Pokémon's ears, while the blue hedgehog was half asleep from running almost 20 laps around Windy Hill Zone. Yes! 20 LAPS. He can do it so, anyway, since he claims to be the "fastest thing alive". It's just a pity that he managed to get himself killed by Galeem. Though that was because he tried to save is very favourite Pokemon.

Other fighters in the roster and competing in the Ultimate Tourney, were Princess Zelda (A Link Between Worlds) and Lucas, Ness's friend. Samus was still drinking her blueberry milkshake, while chatting to Princess Peach and Villager's secretary, Isabelle. They happened to be talking about the lack of female representation in the smash roster, and Samus demanded there to some sort of "female only" tournament. But "some hopes!" were added. Meanwhile, Pit was fiddling about with his weapons, slumped on sofa near Sonic and Pikachu.

Young Link and Toon Link were sat next to other. Young Link was yet again chugging down another jar of Lon Lon Milk, while his cel-shaded counterpart, Toon Link, was humming a tune to himself. Toon just _loves_ to sing. And he's actually kind of good at it. While Young Link just _loves_ to drink milk all the time. If you happen to see Young anywhere around This World, he'll always be clutching a jar of cow juice in his hands.

"I tell you, if he doesn't stop with the milk, he'll have spots on his face soon," Champion Link (Breath Of The Wild) had sniggered.

But what do you think Young Link does about it? _He carries on drinking the milk like he's 2 months old or something._

Anyway, I think there were a few other fighters in the room, but I can't talk about all of them, as much as I love them! Let's get on with the story.

So everyone was just chilling out, after a gruelling day of training and sparring all over the World Of Light…. until Villager stomped into the room and stood in front of everyone, and ruined the whole vibe. I guessed he was still pretty pissed about the whole telephone thing.

"Do I have any messages for me?" He asked patiently.

The others just carried on as they were, staring into oblivion, as if Villager wasn't even there, just like the Smash Mansion Phone. Which pissed him off even more, considering the fact that they ignored his girlfriend's phone call, and now they had the common decency to ignore HIM.

"I SAID, do I have any messages?!"

Everyone groaned, however, Sonic spoke up.

"Villager, in case you haven't noticed, we are SICK and TIRED of picking up the phone to your girlfriends!" he declared.

"Why _two_ of them, may I ask?" Leaf asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just dump Petal!" Samus suggested. "It's so boring, the way she goes on and on about you!"

"Uh, no way! Dump Turnip, instead!" Zelda shot back. She then smiled, "Petal's sweet."

That's when the whole room suddenly almost erupted into conflict into who Villager should date and whom he should keep. Wait.. Wasn't it _his_ decision...?

"EXCUSE ME!" he began."This is so NONE of your beeswax! _My_ private life should be just that. PRIVATE! **So stay out of it!** " he snarled, and walked out.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooh!" Everyone mocked.

* * *

 _I tell you, they are so, immature!_ Villager thought to himself. _I shan't take any notice of them._

He went downstairs towards the door, ready for his date with Turnip showcasing his flashy red watch she had given to him. _This idea of mine, dating them simultaneously was a great idea! I've just got to make sure Petal doesn't catch me with... oh CRAP._

Villager snapped back into reality and looked outside the Mansion window. Sure enough, it was his other bae Petal, who had a bunch of flowers for him, coming from Smashville to see his boyfriend Villager, who was about to go and meet up with Turnip at Moray Towers.

"Oh, Lordy, Petal!" he panicked.

Villager looked hopefully downstairs for help. He luckily saw Princess Daisy walking towards the Common Room.

"Daisy!" he called from the staircase.

Daisy looked up at the young Animal Crossing resident who had rejected him before.

"Daisy! You gotta help me out! Petal's just turned up and I've gotta go meet Turnip!" he begged.

Princess Daisy grew a sly grin on her face and leaned against the fancy staircase. So _now_ Villager was willing to strike a deal with the Princess of Sarasaland.

"No prob, Vill. Consider it done. In return, however, a small settlement of: me challenging you to 8-fighter battles for the rest of the month, oh, and that flashy watch of yours," she beamed.

Villager glared at her, looked back at his watch and clutched it. There was _no way_ she was handing his precious diamond watch to that crazy princess. And she knew very well that 8-fighter battles were complete and utter HELL.

"That's blackmail!" Villager whined.

"It's a free market!" Daisy shrugged. "what _you_ need is someone with _my_ expertise, to help you organise your love life." Daisy showed herself off like she was some sort of genius. Well, I _did_ tell you Princess Daisy is known for her crazy ideas!

Villager made a scoffing noise at her.

"I think you'll find that my rates are very reasonable."

As Daisy said these words, the Smash Mansion doorbell rang, which also just so happened to be the first few bars of " _Lifelight"_ on repeat. I guess Villager was desperate, as Petal was right outside the door. He knew that he'd regret taking Daisy's deal later, but anything to make sure that he didn't get busted would save his bacon right now.

"You're on," he sneered, taking off the watch and throwing it to Daisy, who picked it up and put it on.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya. I'll get to work immediately," she said.

 _RING RING!_

"I've got it!" Daisy yelled to let everyone know that she was answering the door.

Villager ran up the stairs and took cover.

"Yo, Lucas! Look after Petal will ya, I've got some business to take care of!" Daisy had dragged the pink-haired villager by the arm towards the Common Room, where Lucas was. Daisy left the poor Villager, stunned and confused, and with Lucas beaming up at her.

Next thing you knew, Petal and the other fighters were all slumped on the sofa, listening to Petal's ramblings about her two-timing boyfriend. _If only she knew!_

"You know, I often get the feeling that I like Villager more than he likes me," she began.

"What do you think?"

Like, the others didn't give a crap how she really felt about Villager. Though people like Princess Zelda and Ness were interested.

Little did they know, that Villager was sneaking out to catch up with Turnip. Lucas looked discreetly to see Daisy and Villager stealthily make their way to the front door for Villager. Daisy put a finger to her lips at Lucas to keep a low profile as the two-timer left.

"...it's just that I _really, really_ like him. I _really, really_ like him. Do you know what it means to _really, really_ like someone?" Petal asked.

The others just stared at her.

"No, Petal," Leaf sighed, and everyone did too.

"But I'm sure you're gonna tell us."

* * *

 **Notes: Referenced in the beginning of this chapter, this story takes place after the "World Of Light" story mode, when everyone is saved. I also made reference to Sonic and Pikachu's apparent friendship. Everyone seems to be talking about it, since the story mode trailer in November. Zelda is also clearly on Petal's side, and Samus is on Turnip's! Other fighters will be added later in the story.**

 **Daisy is an evil genius. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Smash Ultimate.**


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Princess Daisy and Villager got to the door, he bolted out when they saw the coast was clear.

"I'll see you later!" she hissed, as Villager left.

At that very moment, Luigi (see, I _didn't_ forget him, did I?) who had come back from the Training area with his Poltergust G-00, had seen Villager leave as he returned to the Smash Mansion.

"Where's he-a rushing off to?" Luigi asked.

Without responding, Daisy rather rudely yanked her almost-boyfriend's arm and quickly hussled him into the Mansion, slamming the door behind. Later, they were both in Daisy/Peach's shared room in the Mansion. Yes, the fighters have to sleep in the same bedrooms as one another. But NOT in bunk beds, thank goodness. That would have been a little... um.. "summer camp". The rooms are split in half. Everyone had to pull names out of Mario's hat to find out who was sharing a room with who. Peach and Daisy had been the lucky ones. People like King Dedede and King K. Rool... not so much. It is no fun for _them_ at all. It is horrible!

But I digress.

Princess Daisy had taken Luigi to her shared room to give him the low-down with Villager and his Two-timing schedule. Oh, and the fact that she was his "Love Doctor". She looked down and admired Villager's red velvet diamond watch on her arm.

"So, I've convinced Villager that I should be in charge of his love life and- Luigi, am I talking to myself?" Daisy stopped.

Poor Luigi was still moping about the fact that everyone had forgotten his birthday. He had a right to! I mean, he's NUMBER TWO out of all these fighters, and yet they can't be bothered to put in their little calendars that Luigi's birthday is today! He snapped to attention when Daisy called him.

"Huh?" he grunted.

Daisy sighed. He likes her almost-boyfriend and all, but sometimes his shyness and wimpish nature could often get the better of him.

"I said, I've now been employed as Villager's romance manager!" she continued, and tossed a pink heart shaped pillow (belonging to Peach) at Luigi to wake him up a little, which he caught.

"But Daisy, what-a you know about, about-eh, love, romance and other people's-a feelings?" Luigi asked, clutching onto the comfy thing.

Luigi also knew what Daisy was like. Always poking her big nose in other's business.

"A great deal." she replied. "With my help and expertise, Villager will have the most successful love life in the history of the universe!"

Hmph. So Princess Daisy of Sarasaland clearly had a set goal here. To help Villager organise his love life, even though he reassures and tells everyone that he is capable of it all himself. By how things are going to go later, though, he may have second thoughts.. but like I said before, things will happen soon!

* * *

 _RING RING!_

The first few bars of "Lifelight" chimed throughout the Mansion once again. Orange Ink (Inkling Girl) went to go and answer the door, and who do you think she met?

Turnip. Villager's other girlfriend, who he was _supposed_ to meet at Moray Towers. Despite her pine green turnip top she wore and her girly hairstyle, she appeared to have a rather tomboyish voice, almost like Daisy's but a little less high-pitched. She looked rather worried, and had a box of sweets in her hand, presumably for her boyfriend.

Orange's eyes widened. "Oh, um... hey Turnip. Villager's gone out." she gurgled.

"I tried calling here earlier on to tell him that I couldn't make it, but no one picked up the phone so I rushed over to see if I could catch him before he left!" Turnip explained.

Orange rolled her eyes and looked behind her. "I'm sorry, but you're too late."

"Oh, man!" she face palmed herself. "That's really gonna annoy him! Villager will totally dump me when he finds out."

"Just because you missed a date?"

"No, it's not just that, it's 'cos he's been acting kinda odd lately. Kinda distracted," she continued.

"I even got him tickets for that new pop group, he's taken an interest in! The Squid Sisters?"

The _very_ moment that name was mentioned, Orange Ink snapped back into reality. Whenever that pop duo was mentioned, it would send her and Blue Ink (Inkling Boy) into overdrive. They are both OVERLY OBSESSED the Sisters. Orange and Blue would do ANYTHING to see them live (even though I bet they've seen them perform like, a million times).

Orange let out a melodramatic gasp.

"O.M.G. I LOVE THEM!" she squealed. That's when a thought popped inside her head (geez, what is it with everyone and crazy ideas and schemes today?).

"You know what you gotta do, Turnip?! You have to leave the whole Villager situation _in my hands_! I can handle it!"

"What, will you put a good word in it for me?" Turnip asked hopefully.

However, when the Inklings are in overdrive, there's no stopping them. Orange had other ideas!

"Get me a ticket! I'll put in _hundreds_!"

Turnip raised an eyebrow and looked unsure.

"Trust me!" Orange went on. "Villager wouldn't make a move without running it past me first. We're like siblings! Be back at 2:00, with my tickets! Stay fresh!" Orange gurgled happily, taking the box of sweets that Turnip had in her hand, and shut the door on her before Turnip had any objections to raise.

At that same time, Lucas had just finished sorting things out with the girly Petal, who had realised that Villager wasn't going to be back for a while, and would come back later.

"Will you put a good word in it for me?" Petal asked, and Lucas nodded.

"Great, I'll be back around 2:00."

As soon as Petal left, Orange Ink came into the room, discreetly hiding the sweet box behind her back that she'd taken from Turnip. She saw Petal leave and pulled a face.

"Ahem, Lucas, I thought Villager clearly told us to **BUTT OUT** of his private life?!" she reminded him.

(ERM, LOOK WHO'S TALKING!)

"I know, but it's just that... I felt sorry for the girl!" shrugged the boy.

The orange squid kid got up close and personal to Lucas. I think she meant business!

"Well, you're gonna feel even worse, 'cos Villager doesn't want Petal, she wants Turnip!" she grizzled.

Lucas narrowed his eyes and folded his arms.

"Oh, so it's gonna be like _that_ , is it? Well, what makes you so certain?" he squeaked, trying to sound tough.

"It's 'cos she's been bribed!" Blue Ink appeared out of nowhere, and snatched the sweet box that Orange Ink was hiding behind her back and showed it off.

"NO, I _HAVEN'T_!" Orange Ink shot back, pushing her mate.

A half-scale riot broke out between everyone in the room over this matter. Pathetic, really.

Blue Ink continued shouting at Orange, while Sonic had taken the sweet box from Blue Ink, however, Red the Pokemon Trainer had snatched it up from from Sonic and started waving it about jokingly, while the kids (Lucas, Ness, Pikachu, Toon Link, Young Link etc.) jumped about, clawing for the box of treats, while Princess Zelda and Samus tried to intervene with the matter.

I purely think the whole fight would've ended in a 8-fighter smash or something if they'd hadn't been interrupted by Princess Daisy and Luigi who'd come from upstairs and arrived at the scene.

" **STOP!** " she hollered. Surprisingly, that brought the riot to a standstill. I bet, in her head, Daisy was thinking smugly to herself: _Power._

"None of you have any right to poke your noses in Villager's love life! She's personally entrusted all romantic negotiations towards me. SO DROP IT!"

* * *

 **Notes: And there you have it, dear readers, you're about to see how all this drama with Villager and his boos begins! Let's start the trivia.**

 **First of all, I made reference to King K. Rool's reveal trailer released in back in August, with how he almost killed poor Dedede. I'm hoping for some sort of continuous beef or animosity they have between each other. (Future stories, perhaps?)**

 **"Lifelight" is also the Mansion door bell, 'cos, WHY NOT, LOL? ^_^**

 **I also named Inkling Boy & Girl "Orange Ink" and "Blue Ink" as I couldn't think of names for them. (I also had to mention the Squid Sisters to honor their universe. Though I don't play _Splatoon_.)**

 **One last thing... _did you notice that Petal and Turnip both agreed that they'd be back at 2:00pm? At the same time...? O_O_**


	5. Chapter 5

And so drama begins.

Let's introduce the two teams who dare to decide Villager's fate with Petal and Turnip...

 **LEFT CORNER (Turnip):** Samus, Blue Ink & Orange Ink, Leaf, Ness, Sonic, and Dark Pit.

 **RIGHT CORNER (Petal):** Red, Princess Zelda, Lucas, Toon Link, Pit, Pikachu and Jigglypuff.

Which team will give Villager the girl of his dreams? It's time to find out...

* * *

Despite Princess Daisy's warnings earlier, even so they still were determined to hook up Villager with either Petal or Turnip, though it was plain to see that weren't thinking of their friend, Villager, anymore. They seemed to be only interfering and making decisions _for_ him for perks, which was the whole point. Though at the same time, it _was_ Villager's own stupid fault. Why did he start acting like such a two-timer in the _first place_?

Both teams were seated at the Smash Mansion Conference Room, which had a long glass table with silver, sleek swivel chairs. The room was magnificent itself; a giant gold smash logo was placed on the wall at the very end of the room, rather amazing, see that when the morning light shines from another part of the room, It looks as if the light is shining from the gold emblem itself. A velvety, royal purple colour adorned the walls, all shiny and jazzy, whilst in the atmosphere, shone a radiant smash-ball shaped chandelier, which emitted rainbow-coloured beams from itself, (kinda like the actual smash ball itself, or a spirit) engulfing the room with artificial light.

The most awesome room in the Mansion. **Period**. (well, in my opinion, it is.)

The teams were both shouting and screaming and arguing and hollering at the top of their lungs, as well as banging on the conference table, and taking notes about their ideas and demands on who Villager should spend the "rest of his life" with. This went on for a few minutes, until Princess Zelda shut everyone up.

" **LET'S CALM DOWN, AND REVIEW THE SITUATION!** " she commanded, stamping her foot.

Everyone then did shut up and got on with the meeting. Zelda turned to the widescreen board and began to write notes there.

"Villager warned us not to interfere," she reminded.

Orange Ink scoffed. "Who cares what Villager wants?! We're talking _free tickets_ to the Squid Sisters here!"

Blue Ink nodded and the rest of the Left Corner agreed.

"Stuff that!" Pit yelled. "Petal's actually been teaching me how to cook and I'm _that_ close to being a master chef!"

Everyone in the Left Corner pulled faced and rolled their eyes at this.

"Oh, get real!" Dark Pit replied. "Turnip works in the Smashville magazine, so that means free posters, coupons, _tickets for everyone_!" he clenched his fist and repeatedly punched it into his other hand to further emphasise his point.

" _Exactly_! Not like the cheap stuff they sell back in Onett!" Ness huffed.

The Right Corner looked helpless, but Zelda swooped in to save the day.

"Ah, but Petal works at the Smashville CupCakery, which means we get coffee and cakies all for _FREE_!" she shot back, as an insanely happy expression grew on her face.

" _SO THERE_!" Lucas, Pit, Toon Link, Jigglypuff and Pikachu screeched in unison (well, actually, the Pokemon both screamed "JIGGLYPUFF!" and "PIKACHU!" but, whatever) and blew obnoxiously loud raspberries.

That's when Sonic suddenly rose from his chair and declared, "I'm going to do everything I can to get VILLAGER with TURNIP!" He yelled, violently tapping his pen on his notepad before running away.

"ME TOO!" Samus, Blue Ink & Orange Ink, Leaf, Ness, and Dark Pit echoed.

As they left, Daisy and the lone birthday boy Luigi Mario, had entered the Conference Room to see all that they all hadn't listened to her.

"Well, I'm on _Petal's side_!" Zelda turned to her team. "WHO'S WITH ME?!"

" _YEEEEEEAAAH_!" Red, Lucas, Toon Link, Pit, Pikachu and Jigglypuff howled, got up from their seats and followed the Hylian Princess out of the room.

Princess Daisy began to feel uneasy. _Maybe all this wasn't such a good idea,_ she thought. I bet she was really regretting the fact _she_ told Villager she could suss everything out, but she thought wrong. Daisy looked at Villager's flashy watch for a second.

"I thought _you_ were-a supposed to be the-eh, Queen of Romance and-a Organising," Luigi rolled his eyes.

The Sarasaland Princess put face palmed herself and groaned.

"Wee-gee, ya gotta help me sort this out!" she begged as suddenly Toon Link excitedly ran back inside the room to grab the sweets box that had been left on the table and ran back.

"Come on, it's not like you've got anything better to do!"

Luigi looked down shyly and mildly blushed. She _still_ hadn't figured it out. Well, all he could do was at least help out his almost-girlfriend.

"I... I guess not," he sighed.

"Well, _come on, then_!" Daisy pulled Luigi's arm and dragged him out of there.

I just hope they aren't too late in doing so!

* * *

Back in the Smash Mansion Common Room, the Right Corner, were racking their brains to find a way to get Villager to win the heart of Petal.

"We _have_ to think up a way to get Villager to like Petal more Turnip." she rambled.

Red the Pokemon Trainer saw Toon Link with the sweets box, and took it from him, but he found that it was full of sweet wrappers, and Zelda shook her head, while the Pikachu and Jigglypuff and even Pit whimpered as they wanted their share.

"Toonie, we could have used those!" Zelda whined.

Toon Link giggled nervously.

"Wait!" Lucas popped, suddenly coming to life. "I remember Ness when fishing at Tortimer Island with Olimar, a few hours ago. He's got fish!"

Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"For a romantic meal! We can cook the fish Ness bought this morning. That's _if_ he lets me nab it."

The rest of the Right Corner, smiled at that. Zelda gave him a thumbs up.

Luckily, Princess Daisy and Luigi had entered.

She tried to console them one last time.

"Hey, if you guys don't back down, I'm sure Orange will do the same," she warned. "It's none of our business, after all!"

The entire team folded their arms and glared at her.

Daisy took a step forward. "All right, a day's supply of treats if you do."

"Daisy, we're _not_ interested." Zelda said through gritted teeth.

Daisy bent down to Pit, Toon Link and the Pokemon.

"A _week's_?" she smiled smoothly. She knew very well that the temptation of CHOCOLATE was the one thing Pit, Toon Link and the Pokemon couldn't resist.

"YES!" Pit and Toon Link whispered.

"Guys!" Red hissed.

Zelda walked towards Daisy and Luigi and led them out to the door

"We want Petal in and Turnip out. So if you're not with us..."

She "gently" pushes them out the room-

"...you're **against** us."

Daisy and Luigi rolled their eyes and sighed as they left.

"The other team next, I guess," Daisy groaned.

Well, well well! It seems as if the Right Corner were super serious about their "fishy" diabolical scheme for Villager and Petal. _Which will later turn out to be a complete disaster._

Our two heroes then make their way to the hideout of the Left Corner, in one of the many rooms of the Smash Mansion, where they were finalising their plans for Turnip and Villager.

"So, it's sorted. We cook a romantic meal for both Turnip and Villager," Leaf decided.

"We can cook my fish," Ness suggested.

Leaf and the rest of the Left Corner grimaced at Ness' suggestion, right when Daisy and Luigi barged in and slammed the cupboard door the team were using for cover.

"If you guys back down now, the others have said they will!"

The entire team folded their arms and glared at her. Again.

"I bet they're here, to spying for the other team," Dark Pit jeered.

"Yeah," Blue Ink glared.

"We're-a _not_! We're only-a here to-eh, stop things before-it-a goes too far!" Luigi fretted.

Well, you'd think after two attempts at trying to get both teams to stop the act, they'd have given in. But NOOOOO!

* * *

Daisy and Luigi found themselves being shoved into the outside of the Smash Mansion, unto the Ultimate Battlefield, by Zero Suit Samus and Sonic.

"Ring the bell, or snitch to Isabelle, and won't even be able to live long enough to _be SORRY_!" Samus snarled.

"YEAH!" Sonic hollered and they slammed the door behind them.

" _UNBELIEVABLE!_ " Daisy screamed, as she and Luigi plopped themselves down onto the ground.

Daisy had tried everything to get the teams to stop everything, however, the whole situation seemed hopeless! _And it was all her fault!_ Well, knowing that princess, she probably doesn't think it's _her_ fault. But that is Daisy for you. Villager was probably going to be back from Moray Towers any moment from now, rather pissed off that Turnip hadn't showed up.

Daisy on the other hand, _finally_ acknowledged the reason for Luigi's lifelessness throughout the events. Poor Luigi looked _completely_ out of it and depressed (kinda like the unused Game Over for _Luigi's Mansion,_ but it's **NOT THAT DARK, OMG, THAT PICTURE SCARES THE DAYLIGHTS OUT OF ME ARRGH** ).

"Wee-gee! You've been such a blank page since this morning! What's up boy?"

Daisy pulled out her phone and checked her calendar for the date. And she broke into a cold sweat and blushed furiously.

 _HOW COULD SHE FORGET HER ALMOST-BOYFRIEND'S BIRTHDAY?_ She had been so busy with being Villager's romance manager she hadn't known.

"Ohhhh, _man_!" she babbled. "Today's your BIRTHDAY! I so totally forgot!"

"It...it doesn't matter," Luigi sniffed.

"Look, Wee-gee, I'm _REALLY, REALLY_ sorry! It just slipped my mind! If I _just_ hadn't been so self centred and stupid I would've seen that-"

"Princess! Its-a fine!"

The Princess of Sarasaland looked down, full of guilt. _Why am I like this?_ _Peach had always said that my personality would get me into hot water someday. And I didn't listen! Look where it's got me. Villager's gonna be back soon and he'll try and take it out on me! Well, it is my fault._

 _No! I'm strong. I can handle this. Just like I was able to handle the fact I almost lost my Kingdom to Tatanga all those years ago._

With that thought, Daisy leaned toward the green plumber and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled weakly, and rubbed his now rosy skin.

"Happy birthday, Luigi." she said softly.

"T-thanks Daisy. I'll-a never wash this-eh, cheek." Luigi flushed.

"Aw, that's fine. Just make sure you wash the rest of your body first!" she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

A cold sharp breeze blew across the battlefield, and a few yellow flower petals blew in the across both princess and plumber as they both cuddled each other in the now-empty battlefield outside the Mansion.

Symbolic much?

* * *

 **Notes: I enjoyed writing this chapter, and how the both teams screw each other over this stupid matter LOL.**

 **I made reference to the unused _Luigi's Mansion_ Game Over screen, in this story. If you see that picture, it will DEFINITELY ruin your love for Luigi for practically, the rest of your life. Most of the fighters here are a little out of character, but I did it for comedic purposes.**

 **I mentioned Tatanga, the villain of _Super Mario Land,_ and how Daisy felt about the whole thing in the past, and how it made her how she is today! ^_^**

 **Also, Toon Link, Pit and the Pokemon will do anything for food. Just wanted to point that out. :)**

 **The fish that Ness and Olimar caught way back in Chapter 1 is a plot device.**

 **The next chapter will be the two teams battling it out to see if Villager deserves Petal or Turnip! And Villager comes back to a nasty surprise!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Smash Ultimate.**


	6. Chapter 6

I can't believe we've had to go up to CHAPTER 5, just to see Daisy finally open her eyes to see that it's her almost-boyfriend's birthday.

Is Luigi not that important?!

What about the others and Mario, though?

Sorry, I'll stop ranting.

Speaking of which, let's see how much progress the two teams have made...

* * *

The Right Corner (Red, Princess Zelda, Lucas, Toon Link, Pit, Pikachu and Jigglypuff) had excitedly arrived to the Smash Mansion gourmet Kitchen to go forward with their plan to cook Petal and Villager a romantic meal.

Unfortunately, to their horror, the opposing team had gotten there first.

The Left Corner (Samus, Blue Ink & Orange Ink, Leaf, Ness, Sonic, and Dark Pit), had the exact same idea to cook a romantic meal for Villager and Turnip (I bet Zelda feels really stupid and wished that she'd used her telepathy powers to hear what was going on).

The other team had decided to cook the stereotypical "romantic" dish, spaghetti bolognese, like in _Lady and the Tramp_ , as opposed to fish. Orange Ink and Blue Ink were busy in the kitchen, preparing the stove while their teammates gathered the ingredients. They noticed the Right Corner, gaping at them in awe, internally raging at the fact that the Left Corner had practically read their minds.

"Oh, I'm _sorry,_ " Orange Ink gurgled, batting her eyelashes all innocent like. "I'm afraid you've had your little brainwave far too late."

The rest of the team smiled smugly and folded their arms.

"Yeah," Ness nodded.

All seemed lost for the Right Corner. They grumpily stormed back into the Common Room, and slumped onto the sofa, feeling sorry for themselves. _Was this the end of their OTP, Petal and Villager?_

"All we've got now, is an empty box of chocolates," Red grumped, and he and the Pokemon narrowed their eyes at Toon Link, responsible for the disappearance of the treats.

There was a brief moment of silence, the whole team pondering in deep thought.

That's when Princess Zelda's eyes lit up after glancing at the empty box.

"I know," she said softly, as she took the box and lid from the coffee table, "We'll fill Turnip's box of chocolates with _dead_ romantic messages, and say they're from Petal!"

Her teammates spirits were easily lifted by this little scheme. Anything for Petal to fall head over heels in love with Villager.

"Great idea! It's better than nothing!" said Pit.

Perfect timing too! The Left Corner's little spaghetti scheme went downhill pretty quickly. For starters, Dark Pit and Ness weren't focusing on the task at hand and were messing about, playing with the raw pasta. When they had _finally_ got the cooker on and added the bolognese, Samus tried her hand at adding the salt, but being the heaby handed bounty hunter she is, she shook the salt too hard, and a TON of salt was added to it.

"Oops..." Samus gulped.

Leaf slapped Samus's hand away from the pot and frantically tried to get the salt out, but by her mixing the disastrous concoction, she made it worse.

"Oops? _OOPS?!_ " Leaf screamed.

"YOU'VE RUINED MY BOLOGNESE!"

At these awful turn of events, Princess Zelda had strutted in antagonistically clutching the empty box of chocolates. The Left Corner scowled at the Hylian Princess, who had obviously showed up just to mock them.

"See? I just knew, Petal's the one for Vill. Oh well, _sorry not sorry_!" she jeered, and turned and sashayed out.

BURN! It seemed the Left Corner were waaaay behind! Samus slammed the empty salt tin on the Kitchen counter, while the rest of the team sat on chairs, outraged.

"Quitter!" Samus snapped at Leaf.

Samus sighed walked around the Kitchen to the fridge and opened it. _Wait, wasn't that where Olimar...?_

 _Oh no._

She pulled out a sweet tin from the fridge and shook it about in front of the others with a smug grin on her face. She knew what was in that tin, and Samus knew what to do.

 _OH. NO. SHE DIDN'T._

But she did.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Right Corner had gone on with their own plan (which didn't involve Petal gifting Villager maggots). Jigglypuff stealthily crept upstairs to Villager/Isabelle's shared room in the Mansion, and carefully placed the box full of messages and a card for Villager (which Zelda had written) on his bed, and quietly left the bedroom.

Little did it know, it was being watched...

By a black, mean-spirited angel and a blue rat-er, I mean hedgehog.

As soon as the pink Balloon Pokemon left and the coast was clear, Dark Pit carefully switched the box of messages with the "sweet tin". When he did so, he and Sonic laughed and snickered wickedly like little henchmen and fist bumped.

 _AND SO, LET THE TROUBLE, BEGIN... **NOW**!_

During all these events, Luigi and Princess Daisy were still sat outside the Smash Mansion, bored. Villager had _finally_ gotten back from Moray Towers to find that Turnip wasn't around, and just like Daisy predicted, boy, he was _pissed_.

"I can't _believe it_!" he exclaimed. " ** _Turnip stood me up_!**"

He raged in between Daisy and Luigi and got inside the Mansion, slamming the door behind him.

The two-timing resident bustled into his side of he and his secretary's shared room, and flung his stuff away. _Oh well, dating two girls does have it's disadvantages, as well,_ Villager thought. _I just hope the others have done what I've asked and kept their fat noses out of my personal life..._

Villager glanced at his bed and saw the "sweet tin" that "Petal" had put in his bedroom.

 _Oh, no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no..._ (sorry, that's me internally freaking out about what's going to happen next.)

Villager slowly did his trademark smile, as he went towards the present on his bed and read the card.

" _Love and thoughts, sweeter than chocolate, from your sweetheart, Petal._ Awww..." Villager cooed, blushing a tad bit as he closed the card.

Villager then picked up the sweet tin, pulled out a magnifying glass and studied it closely.

 _NOOOOOO!_

Just below Villager, the Left Corner and gone on with Ness's previous idea to cook his fish Captain Olimar had caught with him. Ness fried the fish in the pan on the stove (which meant the whole Mansion was probably going to reek of fish), and stirred and flipped the fish about with a spatula while the others watched. While he did this in silence, a muffled noise which sounded like a high pitched scream came from upstairs. They looked up and smiled. For the Left Corner, it was obvious who was the one screaming. For the Right Corner, they were probably wondering why the heck Villager was yelling like Bowser Jr. in a tantrum.

"WHAT THE-! **AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGH!** **AAAAAAH!** "

Upon hearing him, the Left Corner quietly celebrated by giving each other high fives.

"Mission accomplished!" Samus beamed proudly, as if she'd finished destroying a metroid or whatever.

The team then decided to rush upstairs to see how Villager was coping, leaving the fish to fry on its own.

 _(again)_ Little did they know, they were being watched...

By a yellow electric mouse.

Now it's time for the Right Corner to foil the opposing team's plans!

Pikachu ran towards the stove where the fish was still frying. The strong fishy scent filled Pikachu's nostrils and it began to gather saliva in its mouth. However, it shook its head suddenly to snap himself back into reality. Pikachu then used its electronic powers to crank up the heating up on the fish, and the dead animal started sizzling on the pan violently after this action. As it did this, the sounds of Villager's screams continued to echo through the walls.

" **AAAARRRRRRGH! OHH, MANNNNNNN! OH, IT'S DISGUSTING! ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGH! SOMEONE HELP!** "

Very soon, both teams, Isabelle, Olimar, and a few other fighters, had burst into the room to Villager's rescue.

"What? What?! What's all the screaming about, mayor?!" Isabelle asked worriedly.

BTW, Isabelle is Villager's so-called secretary as he is supposedly the Smashville town mayor and she's her assistant, even though, Villager **hates** being addressed and recognised as the Smashville town mayor. Isabelle has convinced him and assured him that he'd be fine, but things hasn't worked out. Villager couldn't handle all the responsibility and expectations of being a leader. He's technically still the mayor now, he's just rather "inactive".

It's best not to mention it to him.

Ugh, this backstory sounds like a Fire Emblem storyline or something. But I digress.

The poor, two-timing resident was stood on top of his bed, wobbling like a jelly. He'd pointed a shaking finger towards the bedroom floor, and the fighters looked down to see a swarm of maggots, all clumped together in one big pack, slowly crawling away from each other, with the actual tipped over. The others groaned and shuddered at the sight of this.

"Are you-a kidding me?" Mario, (famous plumber, hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, and video game celebrity, in case anyone's been living under a rock for the past 37-38 years) exclaimed, putting his hand to his forehead.

Captain Olimar took a closer peek and noticed the insects he'd used to catch seafood with Ness, and wasn't happy with the situation as much as Mario was.

"My maggots!" Olimar whined, and bent down to pick up the wriggly insects.

As the explorer did so, all Villager stopped trembling, but he was still stood on the bed. In fact, all of his timidness and fear turned into absolute fury.

" **Who. Did. _THIS?_?**" he demanded.

Orange Ink got cold feet, and swiftly turned and pointed to Daisy. "It was that flower Princess!" she gabbled.

Daisy had simultaneously turned and pointed to the squid kid, and yelled, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"You were the one who started all of this with you trying to meddle with Villager's love life!" Orange grizzled, jabbing her finger at the Sarasa

"Look, I didn't know you idiots would INTERFERE, let alone allowing the situation to go too far! If would've just-"

Before Daisy could argue, the whole room had exploded and started either blaming each other, and muttering about the whole affair. So now, everyone had FINALLY come to their senses and had realised that making decisions and organising things for Villager was a bad idea and a very stupid mistake. _DUH!_

But it wasn't over _just_ yet.

Amidst all the commotion, Samus had approached Zelda way in the back of the crowd.

"Looks like you won't be catching Villager smooching that pink-haired bimbo anytime soon. We've won, Zelda. That's all there is to it," she hissed triumphantly.

Zelda gave her a little snicker.

"Oh, _really_ , Samus?" Zelda put put her finger on her cheek and sniffed the air to catch the whiff of the fish she ordered Pikachu to char.

" _Well, well, well! What's that I smell?_ " she almost said in a sing-song voice.

* * *

 **Wow. Just wow. _That_ was some drama. Well, I did warn you!**

 **First of all, I made reference to Villager's status as "Mayor of Smashville" just like in _Animal Crossing: New Leaf_. However, I gave this a more meaningful and personal thing for Villager. He's stressed about the idea of him being mayor, and doesn't know the first thing about having to manage a town. Isabelle sees him through and has tried to be a big help, but right now, it can't be helped. (Possible future story?) **

**One thing to point out, Villager's a bit of a drama queen, LOL. XD**

 **The maggots from Chapter 1 is a plot device along with the fish that Ness caught.**

 **I just thought of spaghetti when I thought of "romantic meal" as seem to see this dish everywhere in romantic media.**

 **Also, Mario appears in this chapter, don't worry! For those of you Luigi haters :)**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 7, the finale of this story! Who will Villager _really_ end up with? How will the ruined fish be dealt with? Will both teams give in? AND WHAT ABOUT LUIGI'S BIRTHDAY CELEBRATIONS?!**

 **Find out... real soon!**

 **PS. Merry Christmas, everybody! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

This was it. The Big Finale. Who the _heck_ was Villager going to end up with? And what about the ruined fish? In the words of Super Mario...

 _ **Let's-a -go!**_

* * *

In response to Princess Zelda's little hint, both teams, Isabelle, (Olimar especially) Mario, Daisy, Luigi and a few others had legged it to the Mansion Kitchen as they'd smelled something fishy in the air too. Ness and Olimar's fish had been burnt thanks to Pikachu and Zelda, and the explorer wasn't a happy bunny about it.

"My-my beautiful fish! IT'S RUINED!" he wailed, pushing past the onlookers in the smoky kitchen, and turned the stove off and wafted some of the smoke away.

I wonder if Villager and Turnip fancied burnt mackerel...?

"LOOK!" he screamed through gritted teeth, Olimar shoved the charred fish on the smoking frying pan in the team's faces in frustration.

"It...it's just very well done!" Orange Ink stammered. She then briefly turned and shot a dirty look at Pikachu and Zelda, who seemed to be smiling discreetly.

 _RING RING!_ The Smash Mansion doorbell rang again, and a annoyed Isabelle ran to answer it.

 _I think I know who's at the door..._

Villager stood folding his arm in front of the guilty teams, impatiently tapping his foot.

You could practically see the steam coming out of Villager's ears! He was MAAAAAAAAAAD.

"Nobody move! None of you are going ANYWHERE until you all sort this out with Mayor!" Isabelle scolded, and went to answer the door.

When his secretary left, Villager practically charged towards the two teams like a BULL and slammed both his fists on the Kitchen counter. It was time to face the music.

"Okay. Explanation. **NOW!** " He screeched.

Everyone looked at each other, unable to speak, refusing to give themselves up to the so-called Mayor of Smashville.

"Villager! We do think that _Petal's_ the one for you, an- MPPH!"

Zelda began. She would've gone on proving her point if Leaf hadn't had interrupted her by clamping Zelda's mouth with her hand to shut her up.

"No way!" Leaf hissed at Zelda, while trying to sound caring for Villager. "Turnip's waaay more attractive, _and_ she gets you better presents!" (The Left Corner nod in agreement).

Zelda spat at Leaf's hand, causing her to let go up Zelda's mouth, and the female Pokemon Trainer wiped the princess's saliva onto Red, to his disgust,

Villager shook his head in disbelief. _I KNEW IT!_ he screamed in his head.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" he shrieked. " _I thought I told you all to stay out of my private life_!"

(While all of this is all going on, Isabelle has opened the door for two "visitors" to the Mansion, and has started to converse and talk to them. Just wait for it...)

The energetic Princess of Sarasaland put tried to intervene with the whole situation since she was the one who triggered the fight. She'd put her hand on her chest and began,

"If I could offer my most professional advice, I-"

"NO!" Villager cut Daisy off.

" **You** said you'd ORGANISE things, but by the looks of it, you couldn't even be capable of organising your own _KINGDOM_!" he spat.

Isabelle had just finished talking to the two people who had arrived in the Mansion and they walked into the Kitchen.

"...I will make up my OWN MIND about Turnip and Petal!" He continued to grill them.

The Left Corner and the Right Corner, weren't listening to Villager anymore. When they'd saw _who it was_ who walked into the Kitchen, their eyes grew as big as saucers, broke into a cold sweat and panicked internally. Sonic repeatedly waved his hand across his throat to signal Villager to turn around, while Orange Ink thought, " _Oh NO._ " Princess Daisy, however, folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at the two-timer.

Now it was time for VILLAGER to face the music!

" _You're dating the **both of us**?" _exclaimed two feminine voices in unison, one slightly high pitched, and one tomboyish.

That's when Villager lost his anger and passion, and whipped around to face his two boos.

 ** _SURPRISE, SURPRISE!_**

Turnip and Petal, stared at Villager in hurt and betrayal, wondering why he was such a player. In fact, what am I talking about? It was _VILLAGER'S_ fault, actually. Not Daisy's. If he hadn't had been such a two timing rat, none of all this would've happened. It was just that, Villager had different preferences. He wanted to make everyone happy. Well, guess what, Mr. Mayor? _It hadn't worked_!

"ARE _._ YOU _. KIDDING ME?_ " Turnip growled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I really liked you Villager!"

Turnip looked as if she fully wanted duff up her boy real good, but of course she can't.

Petal, on the other hand, looked as if she wanted to cry. Her eyes were brimming with tears, and shook violently in fear.

"W-why would you do this to me?!" she squeaked in a tinny voice.

Villager tried to speak, but all that came out of his mouth was a weird gurgling noise, and he sniffed. I guess he was feeling the emotion too.

"Y-you know what, Villager? You and the rest of the roster don't need hear anything else I've got to say, cos _I am so DONE with you_!" she screeched like a spoiled brat and ran away, pushing past Isabelle sobbing hysterically.

Turnip watched her leave, turned to Villager and stomped towards him. Villager went pale, and his pupils went white as he backed away.

" _You're gonna be sorry you ever cheated on me,_ "she hissed. " _And I'd like all the presents, all the things I lent you **BACK**_!" Turnip jabbed a sharp finger at Villager's chest with every word.

Villager nodded, scared out of his life.

Turnip stomped out of the Mansion in a huff, while both of the teams, were despondent. They sighed and groaned at their failed mission to bring Villager towards either Petal or Turnip. Princess Daisy turned to the gang, folded her arms and shook her heads at them, as if to say, _I told you so_.

* * *

And so, that was how the drama ensued. Villager's lousy routine of keeping up with his girls, had failed miserably. The two teams hadn't gotten Turnip and Petal a chance with Villager, and Daisy's occupation as his romance manager...well, to be honest, Daisy's pretty much fired, really. The Mayor's two-timing schedule had gotten out of hand, and funny - he couldn't organise his own love life and he's supposedly the Mayor of Smashville, right? So I guess Daisy did have a right to interfere...but at the same time, Daisy shouldn't have forced him. It caused a domino effect with some of the roster, and they played a part too, but it had all become really clear to Villager that they didn't care about _him_. They cared about each of the benefits that came with which girl that Villager would date. And look where it got them.

 _Maybe it is all my fault_... Villager pondered in deep thought. _If I hadn't had been such a two-timing twerp, they'd wouldn't have tried to ruin everything... But it was me who ruined everything. My dishonesty. My ability to deceive others... It all got out of hand... ugh. perhaps I'm not cut out to have a girlfriend. Isabelle was right._

After Turnip and Petal had left, Villager had turned towards the guilty teams, sobbing with rage. He then pushed past them towards the Training Area to think about his life.

Villager grabbed his axe and violently slammed the blade of it against the trunk of a tree that he planted, bark chips flying in the air and all. He panted heavily, bending over, but still held the axe that was now wedged into the tree trunk. Sweat drops ran down his forehead.

 _I don't need anyone._ _I... I can train myself._

This was his sort of "training". Villager trying to take his anger out by chopping down a tree. Which, actually sounds rather therapeutic, if you ask me.

Villager grunted and heaved to get his axe out of the damaged tree, when he heard a the automatic door of the Training area open. It was the forgotten birthday plumber, Luigi.

The Mayor of Smashville saw Luigi at the corner of his eye, and ignored him immediately after, breathing aggressively.

"Go away," he rasped, and even almost hissed like some sort of wild animal.

Luigi jumped at bit at that. Great, now his mate was going feral. He scratched his nose uncomfortably.

"Isabelle and, eh, my brother want to-a see you in the, eh, Smash Mansion dining area. It's important."

Villager let out a huge huff and rolled his eyes, but he did what he was told.

* * *

Villager begrudgingly followed Luigi into the palatial dining room. I have to admit, this room made the Smash Mansion Conference Room look like Isabelle's office in Smashville. The dining room was long just like the conference room, as so to fit every single fighter in the roster, and the walls were a silver & purple colour. On the wall, was the Smash ball shaped clock, that ticked above the table, (which looked similar to the conference one) but the most magnificent thing about the dining room, was that an ancient-looking tapestry/mural adorned the walls, which had all the 74 characters in different action poses, such as Red the Pokemon trainer with Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard pointing forwards as if he were commanding his Pokemon, and Yoshi holding an egg, ready to be thrown. All the fighters were all squashed together in the mural, but still, it was breathtaking. The masterpiece was wrapped all the around the walls, for everyone to see, almost as if to remind the roster that everyone truly is here.

When Villager walked in, the dining table had a different set up. Most of the plates, hankies and cutlery that laid the table were gone, only leaving two left. A vase was put int the middle of the part of the table were the two seats were, with a rose inside (typical). There was also a candle on the table that flickered near the rose.

The perfect setup for a r-r-r-r-romantic candlelit dinner! *coughs* Sorry!

The two former teams, the Left Corner, and the Right Corner, were all stood up, like waiters and waitresses, with towels in their arms. In fact, Ness and Lucas took the whole waiter thing a bit too seriously and were fully dressed in waiter gear. The two teams were also accompanied by Villager's secretary, Isabelle, Mario, in fact...

 **Everyone was there!**

(Hence what was said in that trailer.)

The whole roster (well, almost) looked up at Villager, (who was slightly baffled and confused) and smiled, while Princess Daisy escorted Villager to his seat.

"We thought we'd better make up for the fact that you don't have a date tonight," she smiled, as Villager gave out a weak laugh and smile.

Daisy looked at her arm. She still had the red velvet diamond watch that Villager gave to her. Well, she knew what had to be done.

"I'm sure the girls won't miss this if you don't return it." Daisy took of the watch wand returned it to him.

Villager smirked. "Well, if they do, tough luck to them." He'd already figured out that Petal and Turnip were hopeless girlfriend material anyway. Petal had been _too_ prissy, and Turnip...well, erm... _intimdating_ was the word. Villager took the watch and wore it.

Lucario, the "Aura Pokemon" pulled out the chair for Villager to sit on.

"I guess I owe you an apology." Daisy began. "Vill, I messed up. I mean, we all did. We'll never interfere with your love life again."

"No, I owe _you_ an apology." Villager said. "I shoud've known better. I don't know why was so deceptive with the both of them in first place. It just goes to show that I can't settle down with a steady girlfriend, let alone two. I'm also sorry for yelling at you guys."

The Princess of Sarasaland put a hand on Villager's shoulder and accepted his apology.

 _RING RING!_

The Mansion door bell rang again for the very last time.

"I'll get it," Daisy said, and left the room while the Left Corner and the Right Corner got Villager ready for his secret date and apologised while doing so.

"Sorry Villager," Pit said sadly, and put a handkerchief on Villager's plate.

"Yeah, sorry man," Sonic agreed, and placed a pizza box on top of it.

"We behaved like fools, and **I** , for one, will never, ever, forgive myself for _that_ ," Samus ranted to herself, the others laughed politely.

Jigglypuff and Pikachu gave Villager their cutest, saddest puppy eyes ever and whined in anguish at him. Well, that worked. His heart melted.

"Are we forgiven?" Toon Link, Ness and Lucas asked hopefully.

"I suppose," Villager grinned at them.

The rest of the roster in the Tourney nodded in agreement.

Daisy arrived back again in the dining room with a mysterious figure, with a motorcycle helmet on the person's head.

"Special delivery for Villager, the Mayor of Smashville!" she announced.

The motorcycle person had a package and clipboard in his/her hand, and placed it on the table. Then, here comes the big reveal...

The person took off her (yes, _her,_ ) helmet and revealed herself as...

 **Bolero**?

She was a new black villager that had joined the Ultimate Tourney as an alternate fighter along with Petal, Turnip (who would've guessed?) and four other fighters. Since Bolero was new, she was quite shy, but she could fight break out a few smash attacks and specials. That's why Daisy chose _her_ to meet Villager!

 _Clever girl._

Bolero shyly smiled at Villager and waved at him and blushed, while he beamed lovingly at her (his standard smile. You know the one).

A few people were like, "aaaaaw!" but you could tell by the looks of people like Bowser Jr. and Ganondorf they discreetly squirming and going "yuck, yuck!" or "get a room!"

Looks like Villager was going to live happily ever after with his new girl.

But Daisy wasn't done yet. Here comes the reason why everyone came: as Bolero went over to her seat next to Villager, Super Mario himself took the stage.

"And-a last, but of course, not least...!" he began.

Everyone else fiddled about to grab out their party poppers and hats together. Princess Daisy dragged her almost-boyfriend to the table, Yoshi pulled out a chair for Luigi to sit, and Rosalina and gave him his _own_ box of pizza, and Kirby ( _HE SAVED THEIR BUTTS!_ ) gave him some green & white balloons. It was obvious to him what this was all for...

" **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SUPER LUIGI!"**

Everyone cheered, whooped and popped open party poppers and wore green and white party hats in his honor. Mario gave his brother a tight birthday hug and Daisy came over and put a birthday badge on him which said "It's-a my-a birthday!"

"I'm sorry we forgot, Wee-gee," she said softly, and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry _I_ forgot."

"It's eh, okay. Thank you-a so much, everyone!" he squealed.

Most importantly, Daisy had forgotten how important birthdays were!

Princess Peach gave Luigi a colossal green velvet birthday cake, that was shaped exactly like Luigi's NEW Mansion (not the scary one were he got real depressed), complete with green icing that said "Happy Birthday, Super Luigi Mario" in white icing, while all the other fighters wished him a happy birthday and even gave him loads of presents.

Daisy went over to the other bit of the table were Villager and Bolero were beginning their new romantic relationship. For a start, Villager was writing down Bolero's phone number. He'd delete Petal and Turnip's ones after his mobile phone was repaired.

"At _last_ , no more message taking or constant phone ringing," Daisy reminded him casually.

Villager rolled his eyes at that and breathed heavily. Of course, we all knew how THAT went down back in Chapter 2. This was a new relationship, a new start. He didn't want the energetic Sarasaland Princess shattering his dreams for him.

"And, I detect love in the end!" Daisy added.

"Daisy!" Villager hissed.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't _dream_ of interfering!" Daisy shrugged innocently, as she watched Luigi blow at the candles on his cake as everyone clapped for him.

* * *

 _Colors weave into a spire of flame_  
 _Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed_  
 _Bear this torch against the cold of the night_  
 _Search your soul and reawaken the undying light_

 _On that day, when the sky fell away_  
 _Our world came to an end_  
 _In our eyes, did a fading sun rise in the dark?_  
 _Glimmering shadows_

 _Silence grows, in the spaces between_  
 _stretching out beyond time_  
 _Rising up, as a chorus of souls find a voice_  
 _flickering through the void_

 _These little sparks, cling on to life,_  
 _everyone caught in the struggle,_  
 _And then the storms of change, they fan the flames_  
 _scattering ashes to the wind_

 _Every soul contains a whisper of light_  
 _gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight_  
 _No escape, no greater fate to be made_  
 _In the end, the chains of time will not break_

 _Colors weave into a spire of flame_  
 _Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed_  
 _Bear this torch against the cold of the night_  
 _Search your soul and reawaken the undying light_

 _As fate spins a thread without end,_  
 _new life draws its first breath,_  
 _Blossoming in a soil reclaimed from the past,_  
 _where destiny holds fast,_

 _Here where we stand, hand clenched in hand_  
 _everyone caught in the struggle,_  
 _This is the day we finally find our way_  
 _stepping into our tomorrow_

 _Every soul contains a whisper of light_  
 _growing louder as it calls to unite_  
 _From the distance sings a chorus of souls_  
 _rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals_

 _Colors weave into a spire of flame_  
 _Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed_  
 _Bear this torch against the cold of the night_  
 _Light will guide you, on your way to the ultimate fight_

 _Every soul contains a whisper of light_  
 _growing louder as it calls to unite_  
 _From the distance sings a chorus of souls_  
 _rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals_

 _Colors weave into a spire of flame_  
 _Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed_  
 _Bear this torch against the cold of the night_  
 _Light will guide you, on your way to the ultimate fight_

 **And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why Villager isn't in a relationship with Isabelle! Okay, just kidding. Digby wouldn't approve. Villager stayed with Bolero, by the way, and he never returned to his two-timing ways. Trivia time!**

 **The mural I talked about in the Mansion dining room is the mural seen in Classic Mode. You know, when you finish a battle, you get loads of points and it goes up or down. My friend's got a switch and I actually played _Smash Ultimate_ for the very first time! It was fun, but I sucked at it. **

**Also, remember back at the end of Chapter 4 when I pointed out that Petal and Turnip would arrive back at 2:00pm at the same time? Yep, and the rest is history.**

 **One of Villager's alternate costumes in the game is a black female villager (previously white in _Sm4sh_ and in the _Ultimate_ demo), who appears to be wearing a yellow bolero (a bolero is some sort of cardigan that women wear. It is also called a "shrug"). I also mentioned "four other fighters" and I meant the other male villagers who act as alternate costumes/fighters for Villager. I wanted to incorporate the concept of alternate costumes in this story as people view them as not very important. But I do! Look at when I mentioned Iggy Koopa (my favourite Koopaling, btw,) in Chapter 2. Perhaps I'll give the villagers their own little distinct personalities like Petal and Turnip. **

**I originally didn't want the whole roster to appear in this episode, but I thought, "Ah, what the heck? It's my first story! Let's go all the waay!" XD**

 **Thank you so much for reading my first story, guys. Stay tuned for more!**

 **PS. Please leave a review or fav I really appreciate it, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Smash Ultimate.**


End file.
